


A Little Mishap, a Breakdown and a Wad of Chewing Gum on the Console

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Doctor Who, Young Justice
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Vortex. Speed Force. They're really not that different when you think about it. One is just faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mishap, a Breakdown and a Wad of Chewing Gum on the Console

One minute he’s runningrunningrunningcan’tstopcan’tsatopohgodwhycan’thestop and the next…

The next there’s voices and lights and warmth and chill and he’s shaking and his brain feels so slow and hazy and everything hurts.

“Wally. Wally West.”

He manages to crack open his eyes and regrets it. It’s bright and his head starts to throb.

“Ooh, there he is,” says the blurry man above him. “Hello, Wally West. You’ve been running for a while.”

He opens his mouth and his voice is so sore, so small, he barely recognizes it. “Sorta in the job description…”

The man above him chuckles. “You rest now. I’ll have you home soon.”

“H…home…?”

“Oh yes. You’ve got plenty of people waiting for you there,” the man says.

“S….s…sounds nice…”

“It will be, Wally.”

He blacks out again, and the next time he wakes up, he can open his eyes fully. He can sit up, too, and think much more clearly.

The first thing he notices, is that he’s in some kind of medical lab, and the next thing he notices is that he’s very, very naked, aside from the thin sheet covering his waist, and after that, he notices that wherever he is…it’s not stationary.

Slowly, carefully he stands, and it’s a relief to not be running. To stand and be standing still. He wraps the sheet around his waist and then slowly starts to walk.

His feet feel as if they’re on fire; everything aches and while it’s not a surprise, it still hurts.

Stiffly he steps out the door, and is met by a cavernous hallway.

He looks around. “Where am I?” he asks, almost expecting a response from the quiet hum around him.

Wally keeps moving, and eventually comes to a large archway, through which he can see a glowing green console.

It’s beautiful, and he’s drawn to it, his eyes wide.

“Wow…”

“You shouldn’t be up and about,” a voice says from below him.

He jumps, and gives a startled yelp, as a pair of spectacle-covered brown eyes looks up at him from underneath the grating.

“I…but…who…?”

The man climbs up, and gets to his feet. He’s taller than Wally, and much, much thinner. Wild, brown hair, long nose, thin lips in a sincere smile.

“Hello. I’m the Doctor.”

“Uh…Doctor of what?” Wally asks.

“All sorts of things,” the man says. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

“Uh…my feet hurt.”

“Well, that’s not really surprising,” the Doctor tells him. “You’ve been running for quite a while.”

“It’s what I do.”

The older man grins. “Time to take a breather.”

“Where am I?” Wally asks, following the man slowly as he taps a few buttons on the console.

“Your on my ship,” the Doctor tells him. “The TARDIS. Time and-“

“Relative Dimension in Space,” Wally finishes. He stares at him. “Holy moly, you’re THAT Doctor?”

“You’ve heard of me?”

“I may have done a speed read through the Watchtower files on you once or twice…”

The Doctor grins. “Well, I may have done my reading up on your too, Wally West. Wallace West, Central City track star. Kid Flash, part of the Justice League’s junior members. I’m a big fan of your work, Mr. Fastest Kid Alive.”

Wally sighs. “Three problems with that name: One: I am not the fastest kid alive, that’s Bart. Two: I am no longer a kid. I’m twenty-two. And three…I think I died.”

“Well, who hasn’t?”

Wally stares at him with wide, terrified eyes. “Oh my god I’m still dead.” 

“What?! No! You never even died!”

“What?!” 

He follows the Doctor as he circles the console again.

“You were trapped in the Speed Force,” the Doctor explains as he hits another button. “It’s a close relative of the Tim Vortex, but faster.”

“Wh…what…but…”

“It’s where you get your power,” the Doctor goes on. “Where all you speedy flashy Flashes get your power from. Speed Force energy surges through you, and you run fast, but when you run too fast the Speed Force swallows you up because it thinks you’re apart of it. It tries to incorporate you into it. You, Wally West, were never meant to go that fast. It mistook you for apart of it.”

“But…But Barry…and and Bart…they were going faster than I was…I caught up with them…”

“They have a higher speed rate,” the Doctor says gently. “They normally move faster, but you…you pushed your limit too hard. It swallowed you whole.”

Wally sits heavily on the jump seat, frowning. “So how did you find me?”

“I had a little mishap,” the Doctor replies, waving a nonchalant hand. “Well, a little mishap and a breakdown. Well…a little mishap, a breakdown and some chewing gum on the console.”

“Uh…”

“I accidentally crossed from the Time Vortex and into the Speed Force,” the Doctor tells him. “And found you, running.”

“Oh.” Wally looks down at his hands. “So…so what happens to me now?”

“I’m taking you home,” the Doctor says. “You’ve got a lot of people missing you, Wally West.”

“Home? Really? I…I can go home?”

The Doctor looks at him as if he’s mad. “Course you can! Where else would you go?”

“I don’t know,” Wally says quietly. “I guess I got scared that if the Speed Force thought I was part of it, I wouldn’t be able to leave.”

“Nah,” the Doctor grins. “Just try not to go that fast again.”

Wally nods slowly and closes his eyes. 

“Although, before I drop you off, we might want to find you some trousers.”

Wally bursts out laughing, and nearly cries.


End file.
